1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to louvered venetian blinds, and more specifically to blinds having vertically arranged louvers.
A vertical venetian blind of the type to which this invention is particularly directed generally has a headrail in which several carriers are supported for movement therealong. Each carrier supports a louver for transport along the rail and includes means for rotating the louver about its vertical axis. Such means may include a drive hub of a gear wheel driven by a worm gear, which drive hub supports a louver holder for supporting and turning the louvers.
2. The Prior Art
In prior art embodiments of a vertical venetian blind of this type, there frequently exists the risk of damage or fracture to the drive mechanism, the louver holder or the louver itself, when the louver is subjected to external forces tending to rotate the louver and drive mechanism unintentionally.